The method has been validated and the standard error relative to blood measurements has been quantified as low as 4.9 mg/dL (0.0049%). [AD]2 Technologies is collaborating with a company, Dynometrics Inc., which has already validated and commercialized this technology with saturated muscle oxygen (SmO2). In addition to using NIR spectroscopy (NIRS) to evalute BAC, [AD]2 Technologies is exploring algorithm development to incorporate many other ready available parameters such as heart rate, ecg, accelerometer, etc. in order to better inform the user's BAC. The device will communicate via Bluetooth, have a battery life over 12 hours, perform real-time measurements at a rate of 4 Hz, and have an accompanying smartphone application for data storage and readout. The anticipated time-to-market for such a device should be less than two years because of the advanced technology maturity and the proved path to commercialization.